This invention relates to an automatic and portable nailing device, and more specifically relates to a novel nailer which is electrically powered.
Automatic and portable nailers are well known for use at construction sites and the like. These devices, conventionally, are pneumatically powered. It would be desirable to have electrically operable nailers since it is more convenient to bring electrical power to a site than to set up the compressors needed for a pneumatically operated device. Moreover, an electrically operated device will be more easily portable than a pneumatically operated device.